descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Steal Away
"Steal Away" is the twenty-fifth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on December 9, 2016 and is the seventh episode in the second season. Overview The VKs solve the mystery of Mal's Birthright Jewel and her shift in personality. Plot Jane continues to shadow Mal into the Museum of Cultural History, being very careful that she does not spot her. Jane nearly gets caught when a Magic Broom jumps off its display and roams loose in the museum, nearly knocking down one of the exhibits, but she manages to catch the broom and hide in a nearby storeroom before Mal spots her. Once it is safe, she comes out of hiding and spots Mal stealing Jafar's Snake Staff. Mal leaves the museum with the staff and gives it to someone waiting under the bleachers saying the words "Long live Evil" while Jane goes back to tell the others. Mal returns to her dorm where she is confronted by her friends. They know from Jane that she broke into the museum, which Mal denies, only for Jane to admit that she followed her there. Mal scares Jane away. Evie tries to confront her friend, but Mal tries to push her away which results in her losing the necklace Freddie gave her. The necklace hits the floor and breaks, revealing Mal's jewel inside. Evie asked where Mal got it from Mal angrily tries to take it back but Evie tosses it to Jay who threatens to throw it out the window. Then suddenly Mal returns to normal, feeling very confused. Her friends tell her about the Rotten things she did and Carlos deduce that her jewel is cursed. Jay puts it close to Mal. Whenever Mal is close to it, it makes her evil. Mal and her friends thought Mal's mom must of cursed it when they were on the isle and put it in the necklace, Mal tells them that Freddie gave it to her when she and Freddie went to the Isle of the lost, Carlos said the necklace turned her into a raging she-Witch, Mal asked what did she do Evie tells her what she did to the kids of Auradon Prep. Mal is left shocked and ashamed about the things she unknowingly did and asked Evie to forgive her for her ways. Evie disliked the way Mal treated her and her friends, Mal tells Evie she is sorry and that she never meant to do those thing. She still forgives her as she knew from the start that she was not herself. Mal thanks Evie for believing in her and the two friends hug each other. Carlos and Jay fist-bump saying "Mal's OK and Auradon's back to normal ". While it may seem that everything is back to normal, the stranger Mal met under the bleachers to give him Jafar's snake staff meanwhile breaks into Geppetto's Workshop with an evil plan to take over Auradon. Credits * Written by: ** Scott Peterson * Directed by: ** Eric Fogel * Starring: ** Dove Cameron - Mal ** Sofia Carson - Evie ** Brenna D'Amico - Jane ** Booboo Stewart - Jay ** Cameron Boyce - Carlos De Vil * Also Starring: ** Bradley Steven Perry - Zevon Production notes Transcript Trivia *In the Museum of Cultural History there are more items that represent different Disney Films. **The Magic Broom and the Sorcerer Hat from Fantasia's segment, The Sorcerer's Apprentice. **The Enchanted Rose from Beauty and the Beast. **King Triton's Trident from The Little Mermaid. ** The Golden Cobra and the Magic Carpet from Aladdin **The Glass Slipper from Cinderella *Mal does not remember anything that happened while she was cursed. *This episode was originally titled "Steal Away" but when it premiered it was retitled "Evil Among Us", Then Changed it Back to The original Title after it Aired, as well as a leak with the possible synopsis of the next episode on the Youtube video of this episode. Screenshots Evil-Among-Us-1.png Evil-Among-Us-2.png Evil-Among-Us-3.png Evil-Among-Us-4.png Evil-Among-Us-6.png Evil-Among-Us-7.png|Jane hides in a broom cupboard Evil-Among-Us-9.png|Mal stealing Jafar's Snake Staff Evil-Among-Us-10.png Evil-Among-Us-11.png Evil-Among-Us-12.png Evil-Among-Us-13.png Evil-Among-Us-14.png Evil-Among-Us-15.png|Mal growls at Jane Evil-Among-Us-16.png|Jane is frightened Evil-Among-Us-17.png Evil-Among-Us-18.png|Mal's Birthright Jewel Evil-Among-Us-19.png Evil-Among-Us-20.png Evil-Among-Us-21.png|Mal returns to normal Evil-Among-Us-22.png|"What's going on?" Evil-Among-Us-23.png|"You were being rotten to the core." Evil-Among-Us-24.png|"I was?" Evil-Among-Us-25.png Evil-Among-Us-27.png Evil-Among-Us-29.png Evil-Among-Us-30.png|"What did I do?" Evil-Among-Us-31.png Evil-Among-Us-32.png|"Wow. That is horrible." Evil-Among-Us-33.png|Mal apologizes to Evie Evil-Among-Us-34.png Evil-Among-Us-35.png Evil-Among-Us-36.png|"Auradon will be mine!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes